In Debt
by CrAyZEeGood
Summary: when you wreck a shop while the owner is present, It's obvious that you're bound to get caught. Being unable to pay his huge debt, the man called "zero" is forced to work there until he reinburses everything.Hitsumatsu. Side pairings
1. Chapter 1: What a wreck

_Those of you who have read my other story, I am sorry that I have not updated in a long long time. I just got stuck and school work got stuck to me. I am still working on it but suggestions are encouraged. Anyway, as I was thinking a new story came into my head. I hope you guys enjoy. The story takes place somewhere in paris? Or was it Italy. I am not sure, I will make that more clear later. Enjoy. Please review. _

_Thought_

"_**phone"**_

"Normal speech"

_Shit. They're still chasing me. _

"_**This is Zero what can you give me.**_

"_**Zero! Good to hear from you."**_

"_**Let's exchange greetings later. Tell me what I'm dealing with."**_

"_**There are two of them on your tail. I suggest avoiding the main roads since there's bound to be scouts lingering there. Tiger and Salamander will try to cover you and distract them while you get away."**_

"_**Alright." **_

He was currently running on the side road, trying to get away from his pursuers. He turned around to see that no one was following him, so he slowed down to a walking pace.

Damn. I'm lost. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed.

_But if i get back on the main road I could probably find my way back. I lost them so they must have left. He put his soaking hood up and casually entered onto the main street. As he did so, he saw Renji running toward him._

"…_**ZERO! Watch your back!"**_

Just as he turned around, he saw the bat coming toward him. He stumbled forward as the bat made contact with the side of his head. Blood dripped down his face and obscured his vision. As he got to his knees, he saw his attacker moving toward Renji, who was now surrounded by similar men. Seeing as the man was no longer paying attention to him, he continued to run…

__________________________________________________________________________

On the corner of Tokyo's Main Street there was a café. It was quite popular for such a small business.

"It's raining again."

"Yea. Hopefully it'll clear up soon, huh Nanao?"

"Maybe we should clean up unohana-san?"

"It's said that on rainy days there will be many faithful encounters. Did you know this Rangiku-san?"

"Eh?"

Just as this was said, the door chimes rang as the door was opened.

"Welcome!"

The people inside the shop could see from the outline that it was a male figure. The man standing outside the door just stood there getting even more drenched. He was wearing a white zip up hoody, zipped only halfway, which looked gray now due to its recent soaking. Along with this he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black polo shirt. He was relatively tall, about 5 ft 10. Any further information could not be divulged.

Soi-fon, employee of the café, was not known for her patience.

"Hey. Jerk, who do you think has to mop up all that water? If you're going to enter then enter."

As she said this the man fell forward onto his knees and then fainted. All of the employees rushed to help the now unconscious man onto a couch in the employee lounge.

"Hey, hey. Who do you think he is?"

"Maybe we should try pulling his hood off to see his face. You know, to see if any of us know him?"

"That's enough girls. Now if I remember correctly, we are running a café and there might be some customers waiting for their orders." Unohana said this with a smile on her face and all the workers left to do their job.

The man awoke with a start, startling the employees in the lounge.

"Where am I?"

His voice was deep, and was reeking of masculinity.

Everyone was stunned and there was a long silence. The man was rubbing the side of his head like it hurt. Unable to bear the silence Rangiku was the one to speak.

"You're at the café where we work. Café de Dulcet. You came in and just stood in front of the door for ages. We thought you would never come in! But then you just fainted in the entrance and we brought you back here."

The man just looked round at his surroundings, seemingly uncaring.

"It's dark outside. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Well, let's see… umm... I think it was..."

A lady with glasses spoke up. "You came in at 4: 15 in the afternoon and now it is closing time, which is 9: 30. That would make it 5 hours and 15 minutes."

"That's right. Thanks Nanao! By the way, my name is Matsumoto Rangiku, but you can just call me Rangiku. This here is Nanao Ise. The others are, from your right, Hinamori Momo, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue, and Soi-fon."

The stranger just nodded his head to acknowledge them, but refused to give his name.

"Well. I've burdened you far enough. Thank you for taking care of me but I believe I must leave."

"You're not leaving yet. Not with that head wound."

Everyone turned around to the source of the voice.

"My name is Unohana Retsu. I am the owner of this shop."

"Impressive that you could tell my head was hurting."

"I used to be a doctor in Japan. Now, what is your name?"

"…Zero, still, I must say that I am fine and I should really go…"

"You're fine? Is that why you have been rubbing the side of your head during the whole conversation. Just let me evaluate your head to make sure there is no damage before you leave."

Just as the man was about to reply, the door chimes chimed as the door was opened.

"Unohana-san. No one should be coming in. We put the closed sign up."

"Why don't you go tell them that we are closing up Hinamori-san? I'm sure that it's just a mistake."

Hinamori left and there was silence in the room. You could tell that the still hooded man was glaring at Unohana, even though his hood covered his eyes.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry but we are closed."

"There was no sound of the door chimes ringing again."

"I really must insist that you leave. If you want I can reserve a seat for you for tomo…."

"Where is he?!" I know he is in here somewhere."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

There was a loud crashing sound. The man got up and looked out the doorway leading into the café. Standing there was a man, wearing jeans and a white windbreaker that had been drenched. It was obvious that this man was built for fighting, his windbreaker did nothing to hide his muscular body; He looked like a former body builder. A table had been overturned and Hinamori was crouching in the corner. At the sound of the door opening the man turned his head and saw the other. He started walking toward the lounge, pushing tables out of his way. Zero turned around and looked at the other workers who were antsy to know what was going on.

_I can't let people get involved in this. Even if I'm injured I can't just run, he might hurt them thinking they are acquaintances. _

Turning around, he addressed the crowd of girls. "For your own safety, don't look outside."

With that thought, zero ran into the store and towards the man. The other man was prepared and grabbed Zero before he could tackle him. Zero quickly pulled back and dodged the flying fist coming from his left. As he pulled his head back, he delivered a kick to the man's abdomen. The man crouched in pain, backing up into the nearby bar, completely destroying it and the glasses that were in the drawers. As he fell, he managed to grab hold onto Zero's leg. With a grip like a viper, he spun Zero's leg. Zero's body followed as he was spinning in the air. He landed on a table, breaking it; struggling to get up, he didn't notice the other man advancing on him. As he turned around, the man descended on him and showered him with punches. As the first fist flew connected with the side of his head, it reopened Zero's previous wound and caused it to bleed once more. Zero's eyesight was getting blurry and he could no longer focus. As the man's fist flew down once more and connected with the other side of his head, Zero grabbed the man's arm and using all his strength, flipped him over his head. As the man crashed into the nearby table, Zero got to his feet and grabbed the other man's neck, quickly delivering a strike to the man's neck and making him fall unconscious. As the body fell to the ground, Zero collapsed and sat down on the ground, resting his head on the wreckage.

The crowd of girl walked out of the lounge, gawking at the amount of damage done to the store. All the tables had been broken or overturned, except for a single table that seats two in the corner. They were all speechless for a minute, just simply looking on with open eyes. As Matsumoto looked around she saw a little figure huddled in the corner

"Hinamori!"

Zero looked toward the corner, where, all the girls had started to crowd towards.

_Has she been there the whole time?_

The girls huddled around Hinamori were fussing over her. Soi-fon and Rukia were helping the girl up and heading towards the lounge. Hinamori was badly shaken and was shivering, even though it was not cold.

As they all crowded into the lounge, the only people left in the wrecked room were zero, the unconscious man, Matsumoto and Unohana.

"Well. I must say that though we did not observe what happened, we can assume from the unconscious man that a fight had just occurred." Unohana said this all with a slight amused look on her face. "Matsumoto-san, will you please get the first aid kit in the lounge. I believe our injured guest has gotten even more injuries."

As she reached the door, Zero lifted his arm.

"No... It's fine. Just… I'll just go."

As Unohana raised a skeptic brow, Zero's hand dropped and he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 You're kidding right?

You know I would appreciate more reviews.

Chapter 2- You're Kidding Right?

The door chimes made a chiming sound every 5 minutes as people entered and left the shop. The café was filled with a variety of people, from business men to highschool students. Busy waitresses moved around taking orders and carrying plates of food. Food which had been made in the kitchens: kitchens which were currently occupied by a lone man who used to go by the pseudonym Zero.

He was lost in thought as he automatically flipped an omelet and started making ravioli.

'_How did I get myself into this mess?'_

_**Flashback**_

_The pain emanating from his head was unbelievable. It almost made him want to close his eyes and sleep the whole day. Almost. But he had places to be and things to do so he couldn't just lounge around. _

_Opening his eyes, he was awarded with a flood of bright light. After letting his eyes adjust, he looked around to see that he was alone in an unfamiliar room. He couldn't remember anything after that bastard had hit him with a bat. Reaching up his hand to his head in an effort to consolidate the pain, he noticed that he was no longer wearing his hood, revealing a head of pure white hair. His forehead had clean bandages wrapped around it; after a momentary pause, shock coursed through his body. His scenario was not good at all; he was currently in an unfamiliar location and whoever had taken care of his injuries had definitely seen what he looked like. _

_He got up as fast as he could and raced to the door. Putting his hood back on, he opened the door and found an empty corridor. The corridor had 10 doors, 5 on each side and a staircase down the hall to the left. The room he had previously inhabited had been at the end of the corridor. Normally, no one would find anything suspicious about a corridor. However, Zero had learned long ago that corridors were the easiest place to place traps. His cloaked eyes scanned the corridor for any signs of malice. Finding none, he warily advanced. _

_As he reached the 2__nd__ door away from the stairs, he heard someone coming upstairs. Unaware of the door behind him, which was now opened, he backed up into it causing it to swing back into the face of the person currently exiting the room. The person screamed in surprise and pain. Turning around to face the threat, he saw a female holding her nose in pain. She had long brown hair put up in a bun and brown eyes. At the sound of the scream, the people coming up the stairs sped up their pace. Looking for a way out of this mess he quickly turned around to come face to face with another woman. This one looked older and motherly; she had a long braid coming down the front side of her body rather than the customary back. The woman looked nice enough._

"_Now, what were you doing up? Sick people should stay in bed." Though her voice was very calm while she said this, Zero could not help but feel a threatening vibe from her. Whoever this lady was, she was not one to be messed with._

_Deciding to get out of this house occupied by such a potentially dangerous person, he spoke up._

"_I appreciate you taking care of me while I was injured, but I really must get going since I have somewhere else to be." By that time, there was already a small crowd formed around the two of them, eager to see what was happening._

"_Leave? Before you do, I must remind you that you are very injured. I recommend that you stay here for a few more days to recover. And before you object, you should know that I used to be a doctor in the past before I retired, so you will be in good hands."_

"_I am grateful for the care you've given me, but I really must be…"_

_Before he could finish his sentence, a short woman with two small braids going down the sides of her face barged in between the two speakers._

"_Hey you! I don't know who you are, but show some respect! Unohana-san helped you get better even though you wrecked her shop!"_

"_I said I appreciat…."_

"_That's not enough! You can't just leave without even recompensing for the damage."_

_Really, what is up with this girl? Zero had had enough. All he wanted was to leave peacefully, but now these two women were determined to keep him here, albeit for two different reasons_

"_Soi fon-san…"_

_This time a rather… well endowed strawberry blond stepped in. _

"_Now, we should be nice to him. He's injured and hey, you never know, one day he might show up at the shop and you might have to serve him."_

_Hitsugaya found himself admiring this woman. She was attractive, there was no doubt. He had no idea what kind of "service" she was referring to, but he was sure that she was probably quite popular among the men. Now that he looked around, he found that most of the women gathered around him had distinct differences about them. These differences made them all attractive in their own ways, just like the old saying, 'to each his own.'_

_His thoughts were interrupted by Unohana- san. "Could you tell me your name?"_

"_Zero"_

"_I meant your real name."_

"… _What?"_

"_It would be nice to address you by your name, rather than just calling you 'zero' 'you' or 'the boy' all the time, don't you think so?"_

_Usually when someone called him boy, it annoyed him to no avail. However, when this woman said it, he didn't get annoyed. This woman had such a mothering and nurturing aura that he felt it was normal for her to treat him like this. _It can't hurt. She doesn't seem like the dangerous person I thought she was.

"_My name is Toushirou Hitsugaya. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Nice to meet you too Hitsugaya-kun. As I said before, I am Retsu Unohana. You met some of them the night before, the brunette you just knocked over is Hinamori Momo, and the one in front of you is Rangiku Matsumoto."_

"_So, as I said before, I will be leaving now…"_

"_Not too fast Hitsugaya-kun. While soifon san said it quite… exuberantly, I must agree with her that the damages you have caused to my shop were quite costly."_

_Warily he asked, "... How much damage exactly?" _

_Before he knew it, another woman stepped out of the crowd. This one wore glasses and had long black hair up in a ponytail. _

"_You currently have a debt of $857,000. Just made it up.)"_

_Hitsugaya knew that he didn't have that kind of money on him right now._

"_Umm..."_

"_Don't worry Hitsugaya-kun. You can work off your debt."_

"_Wait, I don't have the time…"_

_This time the Matsumoto lady interrupted him._

"_Now, now, no complaints. She's being quite generous, and besides, you'll be surrounded by beautiful women! Now since the introductions are over with and you've seen all of our faces, I think it's time we saw yours!"_

_And with that his hood had been ripped down._

_Flashback end_

___________________________________________________ _

And here he was, working his debt off in the kitchens of Café de Dulcet. Just as he finished his thoughts, he flipped the last omelet and called out to a server. As he got started on making French toast and bacon, Matsumoto came in. Even though he had just met the woman a day ago, he found that this woman found amusement in annoying him. As she grabbed the plate, she said, "Great job Shiro. They love your omelets. " All the while ruffling his white hair.


End file.
